The present invention relates to self-service terminals (SSTs). More particularly, the invention relates to directing a user""s attention to relevant elements of an SST during a transaction, and to guiding a user through the stages of a transaction. The invention also relates more generally to assisting a user in identifying locations.
Self-service terminals (SSTs), such as automated teller machines (ATMs), are in wide usage and are being used to execute increasingly complex transactions. As the complexity of transactions increases, so too does the complexity of the SSTs. All SSTs feature a number of different user interfacing elements which require a user""s attention at different stages in a transaction: for example, most ATMs feature identification card readers, numeric keypads, display screens, cash dispense slots, media deposit slots and receipt dispense slots, and all of these elements may be utilized at least once even in a relatively straightforward transaction. Thus, xe2x80x9cnavigatingxe2x80x9d the fascia of an unfamiliar SST may prove daunting or difficult.
Locating the relevant user interfacing elements presents a particular problem with relatively large SSTs such as financial service centers (FSCs), which aim to provide a wide range of banking or financial services to users who may not have ready access to conventional banking facilities. Thus, such FSCs may have a large number of user interfacing elements, and are liable to be used by people who may be unfamiliar with SSTs, or use them infrequently.
It has been recognized that such a plethora of elements may prove confusing or distracting to a user, therefore many SSTs make use of devices for directing a user""s attention to the appropriate area of the SST fascia during the course of a transaction: for example, a flashing light may identify the next element to be used in the transaction sequence; a display screen may show animated arrows or signs directing attention appropriately; or written instructions may be provided on the SST fascia.
However, such attention-directing devices are solely visual, and therefore would not serve their purpose when the SST was being used by a visually-impaired person, or if areas of the SST are obscured by glare from bright sunlight or the like. Furthermore, the use of visual cues requires that the user be looking in the appropriate direction to notice the cue; in an SST with a large fascia, such as an FSC, elements may be a meter or more apart.
Attempts have been made to aid user interaction with user interfacing elements of SSTs by incorporating loudspeakers into SST fascias, such loudspeakers generating a noise such as a beep, or a series of beeps, for alerting the user that some action is required. Typically however a single loudspeaker is mounted in the SST, and so may only serve to attract attention generally, rather than to a specific element of the SST. Thus, this still requires the user to locate the appropriate element in the SST fascia, and in larger SSTs may actually hinder use of the SST, as the loudspeaker may be located some distance from the next element requiring a user""s attention. Further, a sharp xe2x80x9cbeepingxe2x80x9d sound such as is often used may serve only to induce stress or panic in a user unfamiliar with SSTs.
It is among the objects of embodiments of the present invention to obviate or alleviate one or more of these and other disadvantages of existing SSTs.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal (SST) comprising a plurality of user interfacing elements, and means for producing sound for directing a user""s attention to a selected one of said user interfacing elements.
Preferably, said means comprises a plurality of loudspeakers or other sound producing or issuing arrangements; in the interests of brevity, reference will be made herein primarily to loudspeakers and speakers. This enables sounds to be produced at more than one location on the SST, so as to direct attention to a selected area of the SST. More conveniently, it is known that appropriate control of relative sound levels, or balance, in at least two loudspeakers can produce sound which appears to emanate from a desired particular location between the speakers. Thus, with appropriate speaker location and balance control, an apparent source of the sound may be selected for directing attention to the desired element of the SST spaced from the speakers.
Preferably, the SST further comprises a processing unit which controls the loudspeakers, to generate relative sound levels such as to provide an apparent source of sound at or adjacent to a selected user interfacing element.
Preferably also, the SST further comprises additional attention directors, such as visual aids. These may assist the user""s identification of the element requiring their attention.
Preferably also, the SST further comprises means for modulating the output of the loudspeakers over time, such that the apparent source of the sound moves from the previous element used towards the next element to be used. Such a xe2x80x9cmovingxe2x80x9d sound may be more effective at directing a user""s attention than a xe2x80x9cstaticxe2x80x9d sound. Conveniently, this modulating means is incorporated in the processing unit for controlling the loudspeakers.
In one embodiment of the invention, the generated sound may be of a low intensity. These sounds may be detected by the user at only a low level of consciousness, or even subconsciously, so directing the user""s attention with little if any stress resulting from the user""s exposure to unfamiliar sounds. Of course, the SST may also be capable of generating a range of sounds, such that if attention is required more urgently, or if the user has not interacted with the appropriate element within a predetermined period, then appropriate, perhaps more strident attention directing sounds may be generated.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided an attention-directing unit for mounting on a self-service terminal (SST) having a plurality of user interfacing elements, the unit comprising a plurality of spaced sound issuing outputs and a processing unit for controlling said outputs to provide an apparent sound source location on the SST for directing a user""s attention to selected elements of the SST.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of directing a user""s attention to one of a plurality of user interfacing elements of a self-service terminal (SST), the method comprising the step of: generating sound with an apparent source in the vicinity of a selected user-interfacing element.
Preferably, the method further comprises the step of: modulating the generated sound such that the apparent source of the sound moves from the location of a previous selected element of the SST to the location of a current selected element of the SST.
Preferably, the method further comprises the step of generating additional attention-directing signals, such as visual signals.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of directing a user""s attention to one of a plurality of locations, the method comprising the step of: generating sound with an apparent source in the vicinity of a selected location.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for directing a user""s attention to one of a plurality of locations, the apparatus comprising a plurality of sound issuing outputs and a processing unit for controlling said outputs to direct a user""s attention to desired locations.
These still further aspects of the present invention may be used in applications other than SSTs; the invention may be used in any situation where directing attention of a user is desired or required, for example, complex control panels, such as those found on aircraft flight decks, or in electricity generating plants, where failure to locate a particular warning light or gauge may have potentially catastrophic consequences.